Luggage is used by people to carry a variety of items, such as clothes, shoes, jewelry, gifts, computing devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, etc.), money, documents (e.g., contracts, business records, bank statements, etc.) when they travel. Generally, luggage includes at least one compartment for holding items and a handle or strap that helps a user to carry, hold, or move the luggage. In some cases, luggage may include wheels to make moving the luggage easier. Many pieces of luggage include a zipper for opening and closing the compartment. Different pieces of luggage may be designed for different purposes. For example, some pieces of luggage may be designed to be carried onto the cabin of an aircraft (e.g., plane) and stored in an overhead bin (or overhead compartment) or underneath a seat on the plane. These pieces of luggage may be referred to as “carry-on luggage.” Other pieces of luggage may be designed for placement in the hold or cargo section of an aircraft. Different airlines may have different restrictions on the size and weight of luggage. For example, an airline may require that luggage be within a certain length, width, and height in order to be carried onto an aircraft cabin. Further, restrictions on what luggage may be used may depend on the type of aircraft. Smaller aircraft may have tighter restrictions on the size and weight of luggage. For example, the size and weight restrictions of carry-on luggage may be tied to the dimensions of an overhead bin.
Travelling may be stressful for many people. Some people may worry about meeting the restrictions of the airline(s) they are using as well as complying with the various laws and rules of security agencies (e.g., Transportation Security Administration (TSA)) and countries through which they are travelling. In addition, some people may be concerned that their luggage may be lost or stolen. Some people may also be concerned that others (e.g., baggage carriers, airline employees, other passengers, security officials (e.g., Transportation Security Administration (TSA) workers, etc.) may tamper with their luggage. For example, some travelers worry that others might access their luggage and remove items from the luggage without their permission (e.g., steal their items from their luggage). Travelers may especially have these concerns when travelling with valuable items or to places they have not been or places notorious for crime.
Accordingly, new luggage as well as new systems, devices, methodologies, and software for use with luggage may be desired.